The Craft 2
by bienert
Summary: The continuation after the phenomenal first movie. Tiffany is new at Tennessee,and she hates her mean professor a lot.She finds out about witchcraft and uses it. whats next?


**THE CRAFT 2 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the craft. This is just my own, 2nd version after the first movie of this phenomenal film shown in theaters before in 1996. I do own all the characters, except the title and the lead character, Tiffany Trott. :)**

**Story:**

**Tiffany Trott combed her hair up as she admired herself through her reflection in the mirror. Her light brown, straight hair glinted under the pale morning light entering a gap in the curtains of her room. At first, she wasn't comfortable with her new school uniform since she studied in a private school in Tennessee. It was the first day of classes, and she made sure that she would look perfectly good at her very first day in class. She and her parents transferred there four weeks ago during vacation, and they were already decided to live there even before Tiffany could have even persuaded them not to leave stateside California. However, Tennessee seemed really nice to her, with its quiet, busy streets and local bars and movie theaters uptown. **

"**Honey, you are going to be late for school! Breakfast's ready!" her mother called from downstairs.**

**She rolled her eyes and quickly smeared lip gloss on her lips.**

"**School's just two blocks away, and besides im second year college already for pete's sake." she muttered to herself irritably and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Two plates of eggs and bacon were served on the table.**

"**I'm not hungry, I better go." she said with a disgusted look.**

**Her mother sighed. "Well, okay then – but come home early!" she shouted at her before she disappeared outside.**

**Tiffany walked to school without any problems along the way. But she was deeply thinking about school. Will she have friends? Would any guy probably have a crush on her there? She chortled to herself as she entered the campus gates. Everyone was excitedly muttering to themselves. Since she knew no one from there, Tiffany stayed under one of the huge trees at the campus garden. When the bell rang, she took out her schedule and tracked her way to her first class at the second floor of the enormous building. She entered the classroom, but unfortunately, she was late. The only late for the first period of the day. The mean-looking professor stood up when she entered. Everyone was seated quietly in their own seats, staring at her. She was extremely ashamed when the professor stood up and signaled her to stop dead in her tracks.**

"**Y-yes, sir?" she asked nervously.**

**The professor raised his eyebrow. "You must be very lazy. Coming to school late for ten minutes on the FIRST DAY? TAKE YOUR SEAT!" he bellowed at her. Some of her new classmates were sniggering quietly in their seats. A tear dropped down her cheek as she took her seat, full of shame. Everyone's eyes followed her as she sat at the very back of class. The professor, who later introduced himself as Jimmy Hoffsman, ordered the class to introduce themselves to him one by one. Much later, when Tiffany was the only one who didn't introduce, Tiffany quickly stood up so Prof. Jim wouldn't scold her anymore.**

"**Was I asking you to stand up, Trott?" Prof. Jim asked her with a slight tone of irritation in his voice.**

**Tiffany bowed her head in shame. "Sorry, professor. I thought im supposed to introduce myself too." she said politely.**

**Prof. Jim chuckled. "And what kind of stupid moron would like to listen to an introduction from you? I'm sure they would all end up snoring." he teased. Everyone laughed. Tears dropped from her eyes. She gripped her skirt very tightly in anger. She felt her chest heaving up and down. She contorted her face in animosity. She felt so angry. So, so angry. She hated him a lot. How could he hate her like this? She didn't do anything to him. **

"**You don't have any parents do you? I am sure you do, but you don't act like you have one." he insulted laughingly.**

**That's it. Tiffany felt a gush of extreme anger rise from her chest. She let out a loud, angry cry.**

**Suddenly, the vases and frames surrounding the classroom exploded into pieces. The light above was flickering on and off, and it blew it in a second. Everyone panicked. Most of them stared at her in fear. Professor Jim ducked when he saw his books, notebooks and pens flying towards him. The windows at the right side of the room cracked and shattered into millions of pieces. Everyone ran out of the classroom, screaming and flailing their arms. Tiffany just stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what just happened. It was totally unbelievable. What a coincidence It was, that everything just happened in a matter of seconds after she let out her anger in a scream…. Was it a coincidence? – there must be a logical explanation for everything. Or was it just magic? Did she have magic? That was too impossible.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Find out in the next chapter. :)**


End file.
